


Rocky Balboa

by ribbles



Category: St Trinian's - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbles/pseuds/ribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time for a St Trinian reunion has finally arrived, the past is about to resurface but what will that mean for two of the most cherish and idolized Head Girls when one troublesome and insistent blonde Indie appears after five years of hiding? "I'm never gonna give you up Belle," Roxy smirked arrogantly. "Have you ever heard of Rocky Balboa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not About You

It's Not About You

Patience was never a strength for Roxy, if anything it was a trait that she had never acquired during her lifetime. It was a pointless, non-existent trait for her, in the Indie rocker's view it just prolonged and delayed the course of action. Patience was a boring trait, Roxy concluded in her mental assessment as she sat on her cheap, uncomfortable sofa and glared at a spot on the wall of her one bedroomed flat, just above Annabelle's ear. She couldn't and wouldn't sit through Annabelle's painfully long and rambling speech that had been constructed to lessen the blow to her naked heart. The explanations and the apologies were prolonging her pain instead of numbing it, every word which passed her Head Girl's delectable lips were crushing Roxy's hopes and dreams, not that she would show it. The slightly older blonde (by a few months or two) sat with a deep and menacing scowl etched deep on her brow and her arms tightly crossed over her chest in an attempt to hide her shaking fists.

To make matters worse (and much more cliché in the rockers opinion), there was the constant and obnoxious sound of the heavy rain thundering against the window she sat by. Roxy had never liked the rain, it had ruined so many of her favourite guitars that it was criminal. It had also caused the majority of the illnesses that she had suffered on her vast travels to the most remote places upon the Earth but she was more concerned about the damage to her instruments. The blonde ran an irritated hand through her now long hair as she fidgeted, she had began to grow it half a year ago in attempt to 'grow up'. It had made her look older and more mature but it hadn't changed her mindset in the ways which Chelsea Parker had claimed it would, if anything, it was more effort to muster up in a morning. It had taken her a month (and a weekly three hour lecture from either Chelsea, Saffy or Bella) to get out of the habit of rolling out of bed and leaving her hair as it was.

"Roxy?" Belle snapped with her hands on her hips, demanding Roxy's prompt return from her daydreams. "Are you even listening?"

"No." The Indie Rocker glared back, mirroring her Head Girl's icy eyes. "I stopped listening when you first mentioned her name." She spat.

"Don't be like this." Annabelle grunted in frustration, her own patience was rapidly wearing thin. Why couldn't Roxy just listen and understand?

"How else did you expect me to react?" Roxy ranted as she rose from her worn sofa and began to close the distance between herself and Belle. "She leaves you to go off and act like a hero without a word or warning leaving you in pieces. Then with a click of her fingers, you go running back to her like a perfect little lap dog!"

"It's not like that!" Annabelle defended as Roxy's mask of indifference began to slip.

"I stayed!" Roxy yelled, causing Annabelle to cringe away slightly. "I stayed for you, I gave up everything for you and for us. I picked up the pieces and put you back together. Not Saint Kelly Jones!"

"Roxy,"

"No Belle, it's time you realised exactly what I've done for you, what I've given up." Roxy snarled, she was only a mere few steps away from fully losing herself to her usually cool temper. It wasn't often that she reached a point where her anger took over control of her mind, body and soul. Unlike Taylor and Bianca, Roxy had managed to maintain a firm grip on herself. However, on the rare occasion that Roxy did lose it, she fully exploded. "I put everything on hold, I turned Andrea's tour offer down so I could be with you. For fucks sake Annabelle, I even settled down and bought this place so I could be closer to you and for what? For you to turn around a year later and say that it was just a bit of fun? That Kelly's clicked her fingers and you're going back?"

"Roxy," Annabelle whispered, suddenly losing her Head Girl empowerment. "I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"I knew from the start that you'd break my heart." Roxy glared before picking up and shouldering her guitar. "When I get back, I expect you to have taken all of your stuff and left your key." Roxy took one last glance into the warm chocolate brown eyes that she had grown to adore before exiting her flat and disappearing from Annabelle's life for five long years.


	2. Elvis Isn't Dead

Elvis Isn't Dead

Five Years Later...

It was the summer of the year 2013 when Annabelle and Kelly had received their individual sealed envelops with the St Trinian coat of arms printed where the stamp should've been. Every St Trinian girl who had attended the school (or survived without falling victim to mental illness as a result to be more accurate) had or were going to receive an identical letter which invited them to a St Trinian Reunion. Every girl who had attended the school during Kelly's reign and Annabelle's rule had been sent this formal invitation, even the First Years who had only just currently finished their fifth and sixth years of schooling. This was a special event which very rarely happened due to circumstances such as past students holidaying at Her Majesty's leisure or being held captive by the fashion police, for the first time in fifty years, every St Trinian girl could attend.

Annabelle was stood in Kelly's small kitchen when she received both of their letters. Naturally she had knew that these letters were coming through the post any day and she had insisted on just bringing them home rather then having her Aunt going through the trouble of posting them, yet Camilla swiftly turned her offer down. "It'll ruin the moment girlie," her aunt had replied. "You'll have to wait for it like everyone else," she had happily beamed. Annabelle had rolled her eyes at Aunts expectations of the event being a surprise, nothing stayed a secret at St Trinians. It had taken a week for the news of the reunion to get around, it would've travelled faster if Polly hadn't have decided to take a weeks holiday away from hacking every network in the country.

The thought of a reunion made Belle's insides twist and turn with her own insecurities and nerves. Every girl who she had ever known were going to be there, all except one blonde haired and blue eyed rocker. As a past Head Girl, a relative to Miss Fritton and the resident St Trinian guidance councillor, it had been Fritton's responsibility to produce a guest list for such an event and then track down each address of the girls. The younger students (who had grown up during the Jones and Fritton era) were her first point of call because of how simple it was to find contact details. Girls like Taylor and Bianca were also easy to track down, all Belle had to do was search through a database full of criminal records and criminal activities to find their areas of residence and search through local news reports.

According to her research, Taylor had been living in a small town with high unemployment rates named Runcorn (her home town since she was ten years old) under the name Louise Brooks (for crime purposes) until 2009. Taylor had then gone off to commit a few planned and rewarding thefts from the warehouses of high grossing companies like Boots and Primark before disappearing totally for a few months and reappearing in Benidorm under the name Natalie. Every St Trinian girl had a wide range of names and characters to go by, it was a key way for them to evade the law. However for Annabelle, it had caused her to have spent many late nights in front of a computer screen.

There was one girl that she couldn't track down, the one girl she desired to find and resolve their final moment together all of those years ago. Roxy. The name of the guitar strumming blonde couldn't be uttered around Belle, it was an unspoken rule. The name caused an unbearable stinging sensation of pain for the brunette, it brought up too many memories of drinking together in bars, sneaking into films at local cinemas and their first kiss. Roxy had achieved the impossible and disappeared from the global St Trinian networks and tracking systems (which had been put in place to rescue those who had been captured by the authorities). In her own silent desperation, Belle had enlisted Polly to help her in the hunt for the rocker (under the guise of the job her aunt had cursed her with) but it had ended in only one scrap of information. Roxy was still alive and kicking.

Once that information had registered in her mind, Belle swept it under the rug and carried on with her life. Herself and Kelly had been together officially for four years yet were still living their separate lives and visiting each other a few times a week, much to Belle's annoyance. Kelly's job as an advanced MI7 agent prevented the girl from properly settling down, but Belle knew that it was just an excuse. Commitment and dependence wasn't something that came easy for Jones and Belle knew this, she could tell that it would take at least another three long years of patience and encouragement to convert Kelly to the ways of the domestic household. Three years which Belle was convinced she could wait.

In the years that Belle spent with Kelly, Roxy spent adventuring. Her time at St Trinians had taught her that was a lot more to life then what she thought, it was the only lesson that she properly learnt from the school which had introduced her to the timid yet interesting brunette. Roxy didn't plan her first year of travelling, she had simply placed all of her belongings in storage, sold her flat and took off on a random flight with nothing but her guitar. Her second year of touring the world had been more interesting, she had managed to shag, stab and rob her way to the top of a respectable criminal gang in Bangladesh which then funded the purchase of a new house in London, a villa in Spain and a small yet respectable musical instrument store in Essex (which sat a few streets away from Chloe and Peaches' makeover boudoir). It had also helped fund two more extra years of touring the globe with her guitar and various famous artists such as Lucy Spraggan, Ed Sheeran and Justin Bieber (who she poisoned and blackmailed, resulting in his own hatred for the UK and lateness to his London show).

On her fifth and final year, she came back home to England. Roxy (who had been known as Sarah Nicole on her travels) had debated on finding Annabelle and discovering what became of the girl. But she couldn't bear it if she found out that Belle and Kelly were together and living a happy life. That alone would crush her. Instead, Roxy concentrated on her music and her business. She was contented with her life and had pleasantly left St Trinians in her past, until the day she walked into a small store named Tottie's and overheard the two owners talk excitedly about some sort of reunion.


End file.
